


Room 'mates'

by Pandamilo



Series: Mates [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: This was not how this week was meant to go...





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



> Hiiii!!!  
> Look at me writing a thing that I was meant to write later but suddenly it was written :/ oh well! Here I am now, in an omegaverse den and I can't get out. This is partly for omegaverse week, partly for Diamond because the idea/concept came from them but here I present my chaotic good!  
> [This fic was explicit, without having earned it's explicit rating but my stupid brain had some moments and now this, if you may note, is now a SERIES so just like watch that XD] Be aware of the tags as this fic does have a few rare pairs.  
> I would also like to point out that everyone in this fic is in university so no reason to worry about ages or the like.  
> Just sit back and enjoy the ride :p

This was _not_ how this week was meant to go.

The group of eighteen university art majors were _meant_ to be taking a trip during the mid-session break for inspiration and sightseeing. Everything had been planned out to get them out to the countryside and back, however, after an incident with their bus and a small town in the middle of who-fucking-knows-where; they ended up at a B &B.

“They assigned us room’s.” Yuuri appeared in the doorway again, having been the designated organiser of this mess.

“What do you mean _assigned_.” Yuri huffed, snatching the paper from Yuuri’s hand before he could answer.

“They took all our information and said they have two beds in each room. Since we are college students, they assigned them all for us - apparently our names are on them, so we can’t change them.” Yuuri sighed, scrunching his face in concern.

“They put Omega’s with Alpha’s; did they even read the ID’s?” Otabek questioned, reading the list over Yuri’s shoulder.

“I asked them about it but they had already plotted it out, they were so sweet, I couldn’t argue with them. Plus, there is nowhere else we can stay and it’s going to be _at least_ a week before they can fix the bus.”

“How are we going to get any inspiration from this butt-fuck town?” Yuri huffed as the rest of their large group gathered around to find out what was going on.

“Where is everyone, kid?” Mari asked between puffs of her cigarette.

“Georgi is with Katsudon in A1. Phichit and Michele in A2. Leo and Minami, A3. Beka and I are in A4. Old man, you’re with the flirt in A5. Isabella and Sara are B6. Hag, you are with Mari in B7. Shithead is with Emil in B8 and Guang Hong, you’re with Seung-Gil in B9.”

Everyone grumbled and complained but eventually gathered their bags and went up to their rooms.

“Oh lovely, apparently they will be waking us up at 8am for breakfast.” Guang Hong piped up as they entered the lobby, forcing groans from the entire group.

It was going to be a long week for all of them.

 

**Day One**

 

_A1 - Yuuri & Georgi _

“Do you have a preference on which bed you want?” Yuuri asked quietly, he had never actually said more then two words to the Beta next to him. They stood in the doorway of their room, looking at the two small beds, separated by a bedside table in the middle.

“I don’t care,” Georgi grumbled, walking over and taking the left-hand side bed anyway before flopping back on it.

Yuuri shrunk away from the smell of depression and agitation coming off the beta, although he didn’t smell as strongly as he would if he were an omega or an alpha; Georgi evidently had no issues hiding his emotions and letting them affect his tangy cherry scent.

“Do you want me to make tea? These room’s have a ket-”

“It’s because I’m a Beta.” Georgi interrupted Yuuri, making him startle with his hand over the tap, kettle in hand.

“Pardon?”

“That’s why she left.” Georgi stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Umm, sorry. Who are we talking about?” Yuuri turned away and filled the kettle anyway. He was going to need tea to continue this conversation.

“Anya… my Omega…” Georgi’s smell only soured at the mention of her name.

Yuuri sighed heavily to himself, he hated being so nice. Why couldn’t he be more like the other Yuri? “What happened?”

“Well…”

 

_A2 - Phichit & Michele _

“Isn’t this exciting, this place is so quaint! We have little ruffles on the bedspreads! Ah.” Phichit babbled, happily wandering over and throwing his bag on a bed and turning back to a displeased looking Michele. “What’s wrong?”

“I just… I usually sleep on the right side.” Michele mumbled, looking down at the floor.

“Oh! That’s totally fine, I don’t care which bed I have.” Phichit picked up his bag and moved to the other side of room, dragging out his polaroid camera and sketchbook as he went. “Think we should go exploring? This place looks like it has lots to offer.”

“We are in the middle of nowhere… I’m going to go check on Sara.” Michele promptly left, apparently on his way to his twin’s room in a hurry. Phichit huffed before pulling out his favourite blanket. He couldn’t nest with another person around but he needed something that didn’t smell like stale hotel and Michele’s bland orange scent.

 

_A3 - Leo & Minami _

“Are you a morning person? I am not really but I think in a new place like this I will be able to wake up early. Oh look, we have a view of the garden, isn’t it cute? It looks like they have a pool, I wonder if it’s heated, that would be good, wouldn’t it? We should go for a swim later.” Minami continued to babble as he unpacked his bag, barely giving Leo a chance to respond before he was switching topics again.

This was the first time Leo realised why his art always looked so frantic. Minami painted the same way he spoke, overwrought and switching rapidly from one thought to the next but somehow connecting the dots together to make it appear whole.

“I’ll go swimming with you later, but can we invite Guang Hong?” Leo asked quietly, voice soft, and a smile on his lips.

“Ji? Yeah sure! We can ask Gilly to come too! Did you know I have known him since I was like five. He has always been like my best friend although he is really hard to talk to because he is so quiet. But you just have to know the right thing to say to get him talking. He has a dog, you know and if you ask about him, he gets this like half-smile on his face and will tell you like all about him. He is a really lovely dog but he always likes Gilly more then me…”

 

_A4 - Yuri & Otabek _

“I think Leo is going to need a break by the end of this week.” Otabek watched as Minami talked the entire way up the hallway and into their room, Leo simply nodding along with a crinkle in his eyebrows as he tried to follow along.

“If we can still hear his chatter through our wall, _I’m_ going to need a break by the time the fucking morning comes.” Yuri huffed, ditching his bag on one bed, flopping down onto the other and patting the space next to him.

“How are we meant to hide this if you smell like me as soon as we have been alone for two minutes?” Otabek raised an eyebrow, looking down at Yuri before dropping his bag next to Yuri’s and climbing on the bed with him.

Yuri nuzzled his neck, sighing happily when Otabek’s coffee, toffee alpha scent wrapped around him, growling happily in response.

“Careful, Yura.” Otabek rumbled, hands wrapped tightly around Yuri to tug him closer, even with the warning.

“I know hiding it was _my_ idea but I hate not smelling like you and you should always smell like me,” Yuri grumbled, reaching up to rub his wrist over Otabek’s neck, stimulating their scents to burst forward and mingle more. Yuri knew Alpha/Alpha relationships weren’t uncommon but it was still not a usual occurrence and he honestly hated people prying into his personal life.

Yuri loved making Otabek smell like him, though. Yuri smelled like blueberries and sherbet, according to Otabek and he growled low in his throat as Yuri scented him, letting his own scent wash over them too.

“We are going to have to shower before we see any of the other’s if you still don’t want them to know.” Otabek murmured, lips already moving over the bare skin of Yuri’s shoulder as his hands tugged his offending shirt out of the way.

“I think we can handle that together.” Yuri smirked, pulling back to straddle Otabek’s hips. “Let’s have some fun first…”

 

_A5 - Viktor & Chris _

“If he touches him, I’m going to have to kill him.” Viktor growled, looking at the wall that connected their room to Yuuri and Georgi’s.

“Viktor. One, he is basically your little brother and two, he is so hung up on Anya he stinks like sadness. No omega is touching that with a ten foot pole.” Chris smacked Viktor in the head to stop the aggressive growl bubbling in his throat. “Stop it. Even if they did, Yuuri isn’t yours.”

“Not yet!” Viktor wailed, flopping back onto the bed and nearly smashing his head into the side-table.

“And how are we planning to do that, Alpha? Have you ever courted a skittish Omega like Yuuri before? Actually, let me try that again. Besides me, which might I add _failed miserably_ , have you ever courted _any_ Omega before?” Chris hmmed, standing over Viktor’s pouting face.

“That doesn’t count! We were practicing and it was just after I presented! It isn’t my fault you don’t like Alphas.”

“You tried to kiss me on the way to the date!” Chris laughed, shaking his head at his best friend. They had known each other their entire lives and tried to date when they both first presented as an Alpha and Omega, figuring it would be comfortable enough that it wouldn’t be weird. But after the third time, Viktor’s scent nearly made Chris throw up it was so overpowering. They stopped trying.

“If you don’t stop stinking this place out in sadness, you are sleeping in the hall.”

 

_B6 - Isabella & Sara _

“This is such a cute little place.” Isabella smiled and began looking in the cupboard’s of the small kitchenette, taking out two teacups and turning on the kettle. “You drink tea, right?”

“Yeah, sure. No milk, just a sugar.” Sara came over to lean against the bench, close enough to Isabella to touch but enough distance to not be too obvious. They had been skirting around each other since the start of the semester but it was usually difficult to escape her brother long enough to make a move on the brunette.

“No milk? What is wrong with you?” Isabella giggled when Sara pushed her shoulder.

“I don’t like the taste, tea is fine without it. Plus, I usually drink herbals.”

“There is peppermint in here, do you-”

They both turned to look at the door as the knocking continued.

“I’ll get it.” Sara muttered, rolling her eyes before she even opened the door.

 

_B7 - Mila & Mari _

“Bet you they fuck before the end of the week,” Mila announced as her and Mari closed the door to their room.

“Which ones?” Mari chuckled, taking out her jacket and smokes before pocketing them again, “I wanna smoke, you coming?”

Mila snatched her cardigan off the top of her bag and started putting it on while Mari headed back towards the door. “A few of them but I meant specifically your little brother and Viktor.” Mila smirked when Mari looked back at her with a smoke unlit between her lips.

“You really think my brother is that smart? He thinks Viktor is with Chris and no matter how much I tell him different he won’t believe a word I say. My brother is not the most observant omega in the world.” Mari pulls open the door and heads towards the stairs.

“He literally stinks of pining.” Mila cackled as they looked up to the sound of arguing.

“-We are having tea, you idiot. We aren’t smoking weed. Oh my god, just relax brother.” Sara grumbled, catching sight of Mila and Mari and waving them over. “Are you going outside! Let us join.” Sara darted into her room, only to reappear a second later with Isabella’s wrist encircled in her hand. “Go hang out with your roommate, brother. The girls are doing girly things.”

 

_B8 - JJ & Emil _

“Oh, two beds.” JJ murmured, seeming almost disappointed as he carried his things into the room.

“It is lovely here, at least. We might be able to salvage the week after all.” Emil beamed at JJ, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in a brotherly sort of way. “Left or right?”

JJ flushed at the contact, but seemed to move in closer as they stood between the two beds. “I like the look of the left one.”

“Alright. Left it is, I’ll take the right.”

“You have a nice scent.” JJ stated, watching the Alpha as he sat on his bed.

“You do too?” Emil hesitated but smiled all the same. “Sort of like mangos and honeycomb.”

“Of course I have a nice scent.”

 

_B9 - Guang Hong & Seung Gil _

“I shower in the morning.” Seung Gil announced, hands behind his head as he lay on his bed as Guang Hong fussed around making tea and organising his things.

“O-okay. I guess I’ll have one tonight then.”

“Good.” Seung Gil took the coffee Guang Hong had made for him and sat up to drink it. “Thanks.”

“Do you want to go look outside? I think I can see the girls.” Guang Hong smiled, watching Mila pushing Sara on a tire swing before she jumped off.

“I’m bringing my book.”

 

***

Out the back of the rustic B&B is a pool, picnic tables and a fire pit. Most of the first night was spent by eighteen of them huddling around a lopsided fire as most of them attempted to toast marshmallows, only to have them get too hot and slope into the ember’s bellow.

“How come you can get it to work?” Sara pouted, watching Isabella bellow softly on another perfectly toast marshmallow before popping it into her mouth with a grin.

“If you think that’s good, you should see what else I can do.” Isabella made a point of wrapping her tongue slowly around the sweet and licking her lips once it was gone.

Mila, watching the interaction across the fire hears a snicker to her left and turns. Mari nods her head towards the pair and leans into Mila. “Bets on them first.”

“I’m not taking that, I don’t wanna lose.” Mila laughed, taking an uncooked marshmallow to eat and turning her attention to another one of their bets.

“This place might actually be good for some ideas. I already started a concept sketch based on the lake I can glimpse through my window.” Yuuri smiled, rubbing his hands together to keep warm.

“Are you cold, Yuu-uri? You can have my jacket if you like?” Viktor beamed, already starting to take it off before Yuuri could respond.

“Umm, no I-I think Chris would probably prefer it.”

“Bah, Cheri, I don’t need something stinking me up like Alpha.” Chris laughed at Viktor’s offended look before gesturing for him to continue attempting to give Yuuri something that undoubtedly smelled of desperation.

“Oh, Katsudon, just take the damn thing before the old man’s arms fall off.” Yuri snapped, leaning away from Viktor to crush closer to Otabek’s body.

Otabek looked from Yuuri to Viktor and back to his (secret) boyfriend before whispering, breath hot in his ear. “That was nice, you agree, they would be good together.”

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, I just wanted it to stop stinking like whiny Alpha over here.” Yuri grumbled, eyes still watching Yuuri hesitantly taking the offered clothing and a smile, unbidden, crept onto his face.

“Why is she feeding her?” Michele grumbled, pinned to a seat with Emil on his lap.

“Oh calm down, they aren’t dry-humping or kissing. You have to learn to let go, brother.” Emil tapped Michele’s cheek. They had been best friends since they were two and it was usually Emil’s job to keep Michele distracted long enough to give Sara some semblance of a life.

“I think they make such a cute couple!” Minami blurted, bouncing in his seat between Seung-Gil and Phichit.

“They do look good together, don’t they?” Phichit beamed before whipping his head around to the feel of a cold hand on his back. “Cold! Why are you so freezing?”

“Why don’t you warm me up, Cheri?” Chris smirked, hand moving further up the back of Phichit’s shirt and rubbing over his spin.

“Oh god, it’s contagious.” Seung Gil grumbled, sinking down in his seat and continuing to sift through his phone.

“Sara! Don’t eat off other people’s fingers!”

“I can’t get phone reception out here! How am I meant to know if Anya calls me?”

* * *

 

[Otayuri explicit fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216982/chapters/37904900)


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up - bright and early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot shorter than the first chapter, I know and I'm sorry but the more I thought about it... look just read my end note and it's make sense XD  
> Happy reading!

 

“Who thinks we need to eat at _8 in the fucking morning!”_ Yuri snarled, a too-large jacket, that was most _definitely_ Otabek’s, tugged tightly around his shoulders. “And why is it so fucking cold here, it’s Spring.”

The eighteen students were around a long wood table in a hall on the bottom floor of the B&B. An even longer table was filled with an unthinkable variety of food for breakfast, hot, cold, liquid, if you could name it, it was most likely laid out on the table.

“Shh, Yuri, they will hear you.” Yuuri whispered softly, plonking down next to Yuri and smiling at Otabek and the angry Russian.

“Don’t be ungrateful.” Mila snapped, flopping down across from them.

“Ergh, how the fuck can you eat this early? If I tried to have anything right now I might throw up.”

“Morning everyone! How’d you sleep?” Viktor chirped, appearing beside Yuuri and sitting, probably closer than anyone would deem enough for personal space.

“I’ll get you a coffee.” Otabek smirked at Yuri’s snarled face, patting him on the shoulder as he rose from the table.

“I was a little cold but the bed wasn’t uncomfortable-”

“Cold, do you need me to request more blankets for you?” Viktor interrupt Yuuri, looking utterly beside himself that Yuuri had the audacity to be _cold_.

“I-it’s okay, I just put some socks on, after that it was better.” Yuuri stuttered out, eyes flickering over Viktor’s face in confusion, apparently oblivious to how close they were sitting, Viktor almost completely attempting to bury himself under Yuuri.

“ _You are going to lose.”_ Mari whispered, appearing at Mila’s side with a smirk and a nod towards her younger brother and Viktor.

“Why would you say that?” Mila hissed, pouting as she continued to watch Viktor attempting to feed Yuuri grapes off his plate and Yuuri was quickly turning into a flustered tomato.

“They won’t do it till the last night, I guarantee it.” Mari waved her hand and sighed. “Those two already have-” Mari nodded towards the giggling Sara and Isabella in front of the fruit at the long table as Michele desperately attempted to get his sister’s attention, Emil close on his heels to intervene. “So have they-” Mari tilted her head minutely towards Otabek as he sat down with two steaming cups of coffee, watching Yuri smile, genuinely smile at the man and offered caffeine.

“Then we have Guang Hong and Leo, honestly not sure about their timeframe but my guess it will be fairly soon. Minami and Seung Gil is a little more difficult, if it was up to Minami, I think they would have been together years ago but Seung Gil is either more of an idiot than my little brother or he isn’t interested - either way I feel sorry for the excitable pup.”

“Holy shit, are you a sage?” Mila started wide eyed at Mari, eyes flickering to the pairings as Mari named them, her world shifting to adjust to the information, things clicking into place like the world hadn’t made sense and she hadn’t noticed until it suddenly did.

“Now, who’s left… Georgi, well honestly if he doesn’t drown himself in the lake, I think his ex is going to get a restraining order before we even return to civilisation.”

“Harsh.” Mila shook her head, not particularly disagreeing with the statement when Georgi sat at the end of their bench, looking as if he had lines of sadness wafting off him as he stared at his phone.

Mari huffed a laugh before looking around the room, eyes landing on Chris and Phichit, “That one is interesting. I know Chris is quite keen, he doesn’t like Alpha’s see, but Phichit… he is just so friendly and sweet I’m not even sure it will occur to him that Chris isn’t just flirting to be sociable with him.”

“Chris doesn’t like Alpha’s? But Viktor…”

“They make him sick, it happens. It’s rare but some Omega’s have an aversion to their overpowering scent instead of a draw to it, Chris is one of them. He has always prefered Beta’s but particularly Omega’s and he has had his eyes on Phichit for quite some time now.” Mari shrugged, eyes lingering on Chris’ body before returning to her food, but it was enough.

“You and Chris?” Mila hissed, surprise clear on her face as she looked at the slight grimse on Mari’s face before she shrugged again, shaking her head.

“Everyone’s got to eat, Mila. It was never anything important.”

Mila found herself shifting closer to press her shoulder to Mari’s, a new found contact that was blissfully comforting, neither realising they needed the physical contact until it was happening.

“Thanks,” Mari mumbled, bumping their shoulders before settling, shoulder to shoulder, knees touching under the table, to continuing eating her breakfast in comfortable silence - well the _two_ of them were silent.

***

"It's beautiful here, don't you think?" Guang Hong smiled shyly at Leo as they moved to sit a little away from the others on the table, closer to the window.

"I have seen other things that make a little less convincing... but yes. It is quite." Leo's hand brushed Guang Hong's fringe as it continued to fall into his face, quickly retreating when he heard a throat clear.

"Can you not? I'm trying to wait for a phone call. I hate this place." Georgi throw himself from the bench and stomped over to the window, pressing his phone against it as if that was going to make it ring. 

"He honestly scares me a little." Whispering, Guang Hong leaning away from the trail of sadness left in Georgi's wake.

"He is harmless, just pining. Hopefully he will take the hint and be better for it or find some new to obsess over."

" _Hopefully."_

***

“What do you like to eat?” Phichit chirped, reaching over and piling fruit and yogurt into his bowl as Chris seemed to hover around him.

“Depends on the mood.” Chris’ voice was always soft like it was licking over your ears with every word he said, to Phichit, it was confusing and comforting at the same time.

“What do you mean, what are you in the mood for this morning?”

“Oh, a few things.” Chris mumbled before he sighed and took the other half of the piece of watermelon Phichit had been attempting to cut and snapped it, handing Phichit the larger piece.

“Watermelon is always good.” Phichit smiled and Chris returned it, only seeming slightly less enthusiastic about the sweet, crunch water they were both holding.

***

“I went for a jog this morning, it was so fresh and pretty outside, I found this spot, by the lake that is just perfect and I was thinking about going back there later today and working on the project a little. We should all go together! I think we could all find inspiration there. You will come, won’t you, Gilly?” Minami bounded as they walked along the food table with JJ, Emil and Mickele. It had taken Emil to physically holding Michele in place for him to leave Sara and Isabella alone enough for them to go and sit with Viktor.

“I’ll go if it’s that impressive, don’t know if i’ll find anything good enough to draw though.” JJ’s eyes were wide as they flickered over where Michele and Emil were joined before shooting to Minami as he trailed after Seung Gil.

“Minami, show Michey where this place you found is.” Emil beamed, gesturing the arm he had been holding and offering it to Minami. Michele didn’t stand a chance as he was suddenly caught in an excited whirlwind and dragged, arm first, towards the window as Minami’s voice dimmed with distance.

“How do you deal with that all the time?” JJ shook his head, feeling like he could still hear the constant hum of Minami’s voice echoing through his head.

“Oh, don’t be so mean, Jean. Seung Gil just obviously doesn’t want to hurt his feelings by rejecting him.” Emil came up and throw his arm around JJ’s shoulder, shaking him lightly as he raising an eyebrow in Seung Gil’s direction. “Ain’t that right?”

“Why would I reject him?” Seung Gil didn’t really seem to care for the conversation as he poured himself tea and gathered his plate of breakfast pastries.

“Well I mean, you can’t leave him hanging _forever_ , you know he likes you, right?” Emil’s face changed slightly, concern clear in his crinkled features and the grip that tightened around JJ, not that the Canadian appeared to mind in the least.

“Well, we are dating, I would expect he likes me, yes?” Seung Gil went to walk away towards the table but was stopped by the water that sprayed across his front, fountained from JJ’s mouth as it now hung open in shock.

“I’m sorry. Sorry, but did you just say you were _dating Minami_?” JJ appeared frozen in place, blinking at the disgruntled looking man attempting to wipe the spit off his face.

“Yes.”

“Now Seung Gil, have you in fact informed Minami of this?” Emil questioned, whirling his head around to check where the aforementioned boy still stood with Michele before turning back to address his apparent _boyfriend_.

“He knows. He asked me.” Seung Gil waved off the concern like it was nothing.

“How _exactly_ did that conversation go?” JJ whispered, finally reaching up to shut his slack jaw and wipe off the water still dripping down his chin.

“He told me he liked me, then asked if there was someone, I said yes. He went quiet and we went to sleep in my bed, it was the middle of the night, months ago.”

It was, of course, at that point Minami appeared by Seung Gil’s side, Michele having escaped to go and squeeze himself between Sara and Isabella - much to their dismay.

“What are we all talking about?” Minami pressed closer to Seung Gil, eager as ever to be involved. 

JJ and Emil exchanged a worried look but were saved having to answer by Seung Gil’s answer.

“They were asking about us dating, apparently it is concerning and they think I’m going to break up with you or something.”

Minami’s entire face contorted, flickering rapidly between emotions as his mouth flapped like a fish out of water.

Apparently, Seung Gil Lee was the first and _only_ person able to render Minami Kenjirou, utterly speechless.

* * *

 

[Sara/Isabella explicit side fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216982/chapters/37904972)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo hello again <3  
> The more I considered where this fic was going and what was going to happen it, the more I thought it best to have the beginning like this, 18 voices, all jumbled together to create a story, before I would than write chapters dedicated to the actual pairings. Basically, all the characters may appear in each chapter here after however, I am going to be writing them with a specific set of people in mind. It will also mean that if anyone doesn't want to read a particular pairing (for instance if you don't really like Otayuri, I'll mark it and you can skip over that chapter - i'll let you know in the following chapter if there was an important plot point you missed by skipping)  
> But otherwise, let me know if there is a particular pairing you would like sooner rather than later, I have a general order in my head but I can see about changing it if you reeeally keen for one.  
> Otherwise, thanks so much for reading! and feel free to join my writer discord so you blather to me and see previews on what I'm working on :)  
> https://discord.gg/r6k7qd


	3. Day Two [Still]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, for those who started following this series when it was explicit... SURPRISE! What I was in chapter two apparently didn't agree with my writer self anymore and I have completely changed how I am going about this story XD
> 
> I am going to continue with the wordy, 18 voices running around in my head chapters and turn this into two different works! Part two is explicit and currently features Otayuri (that first day where I cut them off), Sara/Isabella (how they spent their first night) and a third chapter... you will see who far after you read this chapter. :D I have split the chapters in the explicit part so you can read whatever pairings take your fancy and I'll be adding things that happen between the pairings as we go!
> 
> Anyway! To the story we go (I'm really sorry I didn't update in ages, I hope this and over 3k of explicit content makes up for my delay :P)

 [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/3L8PS0rHcGIjMF3JaRjS5V?si=y-dcMNglSne6RTLCRdzFXw) for this story <3

* * *

 

“I… I--follow me please.” Minami snatched Seung Gil’s wrist and headed towards the stairs. Seung Gil grumbled considering he was still holding his un-eaten plate of food but went along with Minami after the smaller boy turned back to glare at him.

When they arrived at the room Minami was sharing Leo, Seung Gil sat down on the one he could tell was Minami’s bed and started eating while Minami paced in circles around the room. It was one thing that could they both knew about their relationship, Seung Gil knew Minami enough to know when he was thinking seriously. For one, it was one of the only times he was completely silent for an extended period of time. But it also helped that they had known each other for so long that the silence - although he could smell the frustration wafting of Minami, it was still comfortable being with him.

“Since when do you think we’ve been dating?” Minami’s voice came out uneven and quiet, finally stopping his feet to turn and stare at the man currently chewing a mouthful of pear.

“You asked me if there was someone I liked after you told me you liked me. I said yes, and then I pulled you back into bed, and you slept in my arms that night.”

“ _That_ was you telling me the person you liked was me!” Minami squawked, flapping his hands in frustration before he stormed over to Seung Gil, ripped the plate from his hands and threw it onto his bedside table before straddling his lap.

Even though he was startled, Seung Gil lifted his hands and wrapped them around Minami’s waist, staring up at his _boyfriend_ with a blank expression.

“This is the sort of thing I would do to you if I knew you were my boyfriend.” Minami reached up and softly rubbed his wrist against the gland on Seung Gil’s neck. Since they were both beta’s the smell would only be faint, but clearly, Minami wasn’t going to be deterred by biology.

“But you do that anyway?” The crinkled that appeared in Seung Gil’s eyebrows spoke volumes of his confusion considering Minami had spent most of his life studying the subtle ticks of the man under him.

“When have I ever scented you?” Taking back his wrist to rub the mingling scent against his own neck.

“We sleep together all the time?”

“Why do you say that like a question, we have always shared a bed, what does that have to do with anything?”  Minami gruffed, knocking his forehead against Seung Gil’s as he felt the squeezing comfort on his hips from the hands resting there.

“You always scent me right before I fall asleep-”

“I scent you in my sleep!” Minami’s entire face turned an alarming shade of tomato. Seung Gil struggled to find the correct way to respond so he simply trilled.

Alpha’s let out rumbling purr when they were content or attempting to be caring; omega’s could purr. But beta’s sounded a mixture of the two, it vibrated up their chest, pushed out their muted scent and was known as trilling. Minami had know Seung Gil basically his entire life, and he had _never_ heard the noise coming from him before.

It was the only explanation he could use for the way he responded.

Minami throws himself forward, knocking Seung Gil back onto the bed and crushing their lips together as he made a higher-pitched, louder trill of his own in response. Their chests thumping together and buzzing in a way that almost tickled. It took a moment for Seung Gil to respond, but finally, he reached around Minami’s waist, tugging their bodies together, relaxing his lips so Minami could lead the frantic kiss.

“If we’ve been dating for so long, how come you never kissed me!” Minami pulled back to pant before crushing their lips back together, not giving Seung Gil a chance to actually answer.

Seung Gil pulled away, placing a kiss on Minami’s neck before he spoke. “I didn’t want to push you into anything.” The heat coming off Seung Gil’s cheek made Minami press closer, gasping when their hips met, and he felt the hard press of something against his own.

“You have never pushed me into anything except maybe that one time we watched that silent wolf film, but I mean, it was actually good.” Minami babbled, attempting to distract himself from the shift in Seung Gil’s hips as he smirked, pressing up into Minami.

“Is that honestly what you want to talk about right now?”

“No. I don’t really want to _talk_ right now.”

“Then don’t.”

***

“What in the hell, just happened?” JJ turned to Emil, the taller man’s arm still slung around his shoulder.

“I think… we just properly started a relationship for our friends?” The bright smile that broke across Emil’s face as he stared after Minami and Seung Gil made JJ huff. “What’s wrong?” Emil’s eyes flickered to JJ’s face, suddenly aware of just how close they were.

“You smell good.” JJ blurted, a blush blooming over his cheek as he lent a little closer into Emil’s neck.

“Oh! Right sorry, I probably wasn’t suppressing in all this excitement. Come on, let’s go eat.” Emil pulled away from JJ, slapping him on the back playfully before retreating to the table. JJ looked after him, pouting before following quickly behind, making sure there was enough room for him to squeeze in between Emil and Michele (Emil had tugged him out from between Sara and Isabella, demanding he sit next to him across the table from them).

***

The rest of that day was mostly uneventful for everyone. Some of them went exploring, looking for things to work with for part of their project, although very little was seen of Minami and Seung Gil. When dinner finally rolled around, and they all planned to meet up at one of the two restaurants that the town actually had, only a few were surprised to see the pair appear together, Seung Gil with his arm wrapped tightly around Minami’s waist as the smaller man giggled.

They were covered dark hickeys that littered their scent glands, wrists and probably a lot of other places that were thankfully hidden by clothing. If they had been anything other than beta’s, it would have been almost unbearable to be around the pair - as it was, they smell distinctly of the other and if you were close enough, the lingering smell of sex.

“You could have showered. Disgusting.” Yuri snapped, glaring at the couple as Minami flushed and Seung Gil looked up at him to reply dryly.

“We did.”

With a disgruntled groan from Yuri, they filed into the restaurant and ate dinner in small groups - no table big enough to fit all of them.

“So, are you just going to pay for my dinner now or should we really wait till the end of the week?” Mari smiled as Mila squished next to her in their small booth, across from them sat Isabella and Sara - wholly consumed with giggling to one another to listen to the conversation going on around them.

“I’ll buy you dinner, simply because I want to. I still think Viktor will snap before the end of the week.” Mila popped a cherry tomato in her in mouth, making it bulge out her cheek want she spoke before crunching it between her teeth.

“Are you talking about the desperation pouring off Viktor?” Isabella tilted her head in curiosity, leaning into Sara’s side affectionately.

Mari chuckled, shaking her head as Viktor told a story to her little brother across the room, gesturing wildly as he used the movements to inch closer to Yuuri in their booth. Yuuri appeared utterly ignorant of the closeness. “If only my brother wasn’t a complete moron.”

“He's as bad as Viktor. They should just do it already, save the rest of us the suffering.” Isabella giggled as Sara rolled her eyes.

“They won’t do it yet, they both think the other is too good to want to be with them, and they don’t want to push it. It _might_ happen on the last night.” Sara put in, appearing bored with the conversation and much more fascinated with the soft hem of Isabella’s crop top and the small slither of exposed skin it left.

“Thank you.” Mari nodded, making Mila grumble next to her.

“Are you two making beats on everyone?” Isabella questioned, subtly looking around the room and sticking her tongue out at the glare directed at her from Sara’s twin.  

“Mari thinks everyone is going home with someone if they have their way. Well, except Georgi and your brother.” Mila laughed as Sara’s head shot around to glare back at Michele, shifting closer to Isabella to spite him. “I only bet on Viktor and Yuuri.”

“What are your other predictions?” Sara asked after turning her affection back to their table.

“Well besides the two of you already having made use of your room assignments?” Mari smirked when they both had the decency to blush. “Leo and Guang Hong aren’t far off, although I’ve thought that for a while now, they are both too close to see the picture for what it already is.” Isabella and Sara giggled, nodding along, apparently having noticed it too.

“Chris is about ten minutes away from simply ripping off Phichit’s shirt whether he is interested in him or not.”

Isabella widened her eyes, flickering them over to the table a few feet from them where Chris was looking at Phichit like he would rather be eating him for dinner than the soup in front of him.

“Seung Gil and Minami is an interesting revelation considering I figured the stoic boy wouldn’t be so blatant about showing affection, but I guess Minami brings in it out in him after whatever happened with them this morning.”

“You didn’t hear what happened with them?” Sara pipped up, quickly retelling the shocking revelation Emil and JJ had been witness to earlier.

“Speaking of couples, that’s one I definitely wouldn’t have predicted before this weekend.” Mari took a sip of her water, clearly pleased with everyone’s confusion.

“Who?”

“JJ and Emil,” Mari stated, smiling at the bewilderment evident on Sara’s face.

“They aren’t together.”

“Yet.”

Four pairs of eyes locked onto Guang Hong, Leo, Emil, Michele and JJ. Emil was talking animatedly to table, but JJ was sitting close to him, watching Emil and laughing at each queue as if he was performing. It was subtle enough that you wouldn’t notice it if you weren’t looking - and it was clear that Emil wasn’t.

“Oh, that poor boy.” Isabella sighed, and Sara laughed.

“Which one?”

***

When everyone finally headed back to the B&B for the night, it was obviously a struggle for some to go back to their own rooms, for others it was with eager steps they made their way up to their floor.

When Mila and Mari finally pushed open their door and got ready for bed. They didn't talk about it when Mila crawled into Mari’s single bed beside her and curled her hand around her hip, trilling at the feeling of soft fingers in her hair and the lingering smell of cigarettes.

* * *

 

[Seung Gil/Minami Explicit Side Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216982/chapters/37905014)

[My Tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/)

[My Writing Discord](https://discord.gg/P7FFCs)

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Did you survive the chaos of eighteen voices? I nearly didn't XD  
> Buuut here we are! And I wanted to say, I know a few things that will be happening to these lovely uni-kids but if there is a particular pairing that is catching your eye and you want to see the smuts :P please don't hesitate to flick me a comment and I'll see what can be arranged (or if I was already right there with you, hehe).  
> Hope to see you for the next chapter in a few days - maybe a week, depends how good I am while I am on holidays XD Wish me luck, it's my seven year anniversary with my human o.O


End file.
